Happy Father's Day, Jethro
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: This is an AU story where Jenny is alive, her and Gibbs are married, and this is the story of how they spend father's day. It's not mentioned, but she's still director, and he's still senior agent. Characters are probably way OOC because it's been so long. Anyway... hope you read and review! ONE-SHOT. JIBBS!


A/N: Hi guys! So this is just a random piece that popped into my head earlier today and I just finished writing it a couple minutes ago (so if there are any mistakes, which I'm there are, please let me know) and I figured I'd post it while it was still Father's day! Happy father's day to any father out there, and especially fathers that can't be home due to serving our country, or father's like mine who had to fly out today for work reasons (non-military related).

Oh, warning: I feel like these characters are way out of character, but keep in mind that I had camp this past week and I'm totally exhausted from that, so my writing skills are, like, nothing right now, haha.

Wow, so, this is probably going to be awful because I haven't written for NCIS in, like, a millennial... okay that was exaggerated, it's only been a a little while because I've been working on other things, and it just feels weird writing things without Ziva... But anyway... on to the story, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Honestly... do you really think I own NCIS?

* * *

"Mmm." The deep rumble of a voice, still mostly asleep, comes from the other side of the bed.

"Morning, Jethro…" The redhead smiles softly as she turns to face her husband, running her hand up his chest. His bright blue eyes slid open and the corners of his mouth tug upwards ever so slightly.

"Mmm…" He makes the same noise from earlier, only this time it's much more content, much happier, as he leans over and places a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

"Get up… I'm going to make breakfast." She slides out of his grasp easily, walking out of the room in her sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts.

She's humming to herself as she's frying bacon and doesn't hear him walk in, causing him to chuckle as she nearly jumps off the ground when he puts his hands on her sides, nuzzling her neck with his nose before kissing it. "Jethro, you won't get any food if you keep this up." She says firmly.

"Who says I want food, Jen?" He asks, voice deep, as he kisses her neck again, his hand on her hip squeezing slightly.

"Mm… Jethro, stop it. I'm making breakfast, and I don't care if you're hungry or not, my stomach is telling me to eat." She manages to slip out of his grasp again, and walks to the cabinet to get a plate for the bacon, and also the eggs from the fridge.

As she sets the two new items down, she feels hands on her hips again. "You know I like it when you get bossy like that." Her husband nuzzles into her neck again.

"Jeeethrooo, please, I'm starved."

"Fine…" He growls playfully. "But don't expect this to be over… only paused."

"Fine with me." She mumbles as he walks away, and a couple seconds later she hears one of the chairs at the breakfast table being pulled out.

A little while later she sets two plates down in front of them, bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese, before grabbing two glasses and the orange juice from the fridge.

"Why the breakfast, Jen? It's not my birthday, it's not your birthday, it's not our anniversary… what's the occasion?" Jethro asks a while later as he picks up his last piece of bacon, eating it in two bites.

"Do I have to have an occasion to cook?"

"Heck no, I love your food." Gibbs' response causes them both to chuckle as she finishes her eggs, and then getting up and taking the orange juice jug to fridge.

"But… it is father's day…" Jenny bites the inside of her lip, not sure how well her husband will take it.

"Jenny…" Gibbs' voice is low, warning. "I love you, you know that, but… don't go there… please." Jenny sighs softly as her husband drops his head into his hands, and she regrets doing things this way, but now that she's mentioned it, she needs to keep going.

"Jethro…" She walks over to stand right next to him. "Jethro, look at me." She keeps her voice soft, but commanding. He pulls his head up from his hands, and she can already see many emotions fly across his eyes. She gently grabs his hand that's closest to her and tugs it gently, bringing it to rest on her stomach. She feels him tense slightly, his eyes breaking away from hers, letting his gaze rest on her stomach, along with his hand.

He moves his hand slightly, covering the slight bump even more. "Jen…?" His voice cracks as he looks up, a questioning look etched on his face.

"Yeah... yeah Jethro." As she finishes his eyes close, his head dropping, but his hand stays in place. Jenny is sure she sees his shoulders shake slightly, and brings her hand to rest on them, hopefully reassuring him that she's there to help him through this emotional time.

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, but is maybe two minutes at most, and then he finally looks up again, and Jenny notices one lone tear trailing down his left cheek. She reaches over, and wipes it off with her thumb, and then places her hand on his cheek. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows, taking a deep breath before talking. "When… How long?" His voice catches on each questions, but his eyes ask clear enough.

"I'm almost five months… because I don't have a regular cycle I didn't know anything was different until you were gone a couple weeks ago. I had some morning sickness and thought it was a stomach bug that wouldn't go away; I went to the doctor and they told me. We have just over four months and we're going to be parents." Jenny sees many emotions fly across Jethro's eyes, and before she knows what's happened Jethro has stood up, bringing both hands to her face and is kissing her.

"Jen… I love you…" He drops to his knees, places both hands on the hem of his old NIS shirt and pushes it up enough that he can see the ever so slight bump. He stares for a minute before pressing a soft kiss right in the center. "Do you know yet, girl or boy?"

"I don't know, I wanted to wait until you knew."

"I love you, Jen, so much." He stands back up, kissing his wife again. "I just… I never thought I would-"

"Jethro, ssshhh." She stops him. "I know. And I love you too. Happy father's day, Jethro."

"I never thought I would like the sound of that again. Now… About what we started earlier… I believe it would be an appropriate way to celebrate…" He smiles brighter than she's seen since their wedding just over a year ago.

"I think it would be too." She smirks as she leans in to kiss her husband, him meeting her halfway, picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom, never once breaking the kiss.

Father's day used to depress him… but now? Now it's going to give him joy for years to come, and twice the joy starting three years later when Jenny tells him that she's expecting again. Yeah, his views on father's day changed dramatically.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you guys think! Like I said, I haven't written for NCIS in quite a while, so I'm totally out of practice, but I hope it wasn't too awful? Anyway, I'd love it if you left me a review, and I'd love it even more if you pointed out any mistakes; I have to learn somehow! :)

Well, I guess that's it, hope you guys have a lovely day!

Becca.


End file.
